Back at your Door
by SYuuri
Summary: When he was walking towards the entrance of his building and saw Jules sit down on the stone steps, now -that- was something he hadn't seen coming. xX oneshot Xx SPOILERS Personal Effects


**Back at your Door**

* * *

><p><strong>:: I don't have words to explain how much I adored the episode. Heck, I have been re-watching it several times and I still can't believe it. I knew I said in Starcross'd that I was hoping it would turn out to be something like that story, but this was a million times better.<strong>

**SPOILERS for Personal Effects. This is a missing moment kinda of story. **

* * *

><p><em>Strawberries,<em>

Sam thought as they were walking along the corridor in his apartment building, the carpet dampening the sound of Jules' kitten heels. It was almost midnight when he left HQ. Usually he could listen to his neighbors' televisions from behind closed doors, but tonight was oddly quiet.

_Jules had tasted of strawberries and summer and coffee. _

She'd even smelled the same; the same lavender perfume that had been haunting his restless sleeps. The same scent that once upon a time had used to cling onto his pillows.

Her visit had been as unexpected as it had been surprising. Yet, he had welcomed it all the same. His heart was soaring just thinking about it. He would have _never_ dared to hope that one day, he would be blessed with another chance- her in his arms, his lips on her neck, her fingers tangled through his hair…

"It's so quiet," Jules said, voicing his thoughts aloud.

"It's rather late," he agreed, glancing at this watch. With everything that had happened, all he wanted to do was to fall asleep for the next three days. Maybe, God willing, with Jules by his side.

Hopefully.

By the time he woke up, Ed would have been running and catching bad guys with his family and newborn baby waiting at home. Wordy and Spike would have already sorted out their problems, and Parker would have been back to the Sarge they all knew. And maybe, at the end of the day they all could go to the Goose and grab some cold drinks.

Unlikely.

After the little 'incident' at the hospital, he had come close to accept that they're just not meant to be. That what had happened earlier that day was _another_ incident and Jules had finally made up her mind. He had been telling himself that it's what they needed to release all the tension the day had caused; that it had happened in the heat of the moment.

Unfortunately, he had been never a good liar, not even to himself.

Jules' face had been glowing when she saw Isabel that he had felt that sudden need to reach out for her hand. God knew it hadn't been the first time he'd thought about having a family of his own. Seeing the little bundle of joy in Ed's arms, so small and pretty and delicate… it had brought some of his innocence back. Rules be damned, his fingers were barely brushing her hand when she walked away, making it as casual as possible.

_Couldn't say you didn't see that coming, Sam. _

When he was walking towards the entrance of his building and saw Jules sit down on the stone steps, now _that_ was something he hadn't seen coming.

She had been quiet. Everybody had been. It's as though there had been an unsaid pact not to crack a smile or even _be_ happy.

As they were nearing his room at the end of the hall, he could feel her grow tense. They had been partners for a couple of years, and his affection for her had enabled him to see things differently. Things that she didn't want other people to know, and things that not just everybody could see.

He had an idea or two what might be causing the anxiety.

"Nat will be thrilled to see you," Sam said, grinning to lighten up the mood a bit. "She's been wanting to see you for a while."

Jules lifted an eyebrow. "You talked to her about me?"

_Great one, Braddock. Now what? _"Well, she was there when we were, you know, my mom told her that-"

"I don't know, Sam," Jules cut out curtly before he could finish his stutter, her arms hugging her body as if cold. "I shouldn't have come here, it's late anyway. Maybe we could-"

"We're here." Sam announced, the fear of her walking out again making his voice waver. If he let her walk away again, then it would probably for good.

She fidgeted, chewing her lips in a fashion that made his stomach flutter and recall yesterday afternoon. _Strawberries, summer, coffee. _

"Maybe you should check first if Natalie's home already," Jules suggested, making him frown. It's unlike her to be like this; edgy and anxious. "I would hate to impose. As I said, it's late."

He had to hold back from rolling his eyes. "Jules…"

"Go on."

Sighing, Sam unlocked the door and pushed it open. As much as he adored his sister, the selfish part of him was deeply hoping that Nat had better _not_ be home yet. "Nat? Nat, are you home?"

Silence answered him and after waiting for a few more seconds, he walked in, grateful.

The kitchen counter was clear. If Nat was home, there would have been left-over Chinese scattered all over the place. Sam had a tendency to keep his place neat and tidy, but his sister was pretty much the opposite. He made a mental note to call her as soon as this… whatever this was with Jules was done.

Closing the door behind him, his eyes followed Jules closely. She was standing by the coffee table, a piece of paper in her hand. Walking closer, he noticed that there were two glasses of wine on the table. From the look of it, it seemed that Nat had fixed things up with Brandon.

Smiling lightly, Jules handed the paper to him. _'I'm staying with a friend. Call me at my cell if you need me. –Nat.'_

"I guess we scared her away," Jules remarked with a hint of humor in her voice.

Deciding to take matters into his hands, he let the paper drop and turned to look down at Jules. Her smile faltered as their eyes locked together. He cupped her arm, enthralled by the heat emanating through her body.

"Are you sure about this?"

Was she sure that he meant more to her than the job? Was she sure that _she_ wasn't going to leave him again? Was she sure that they deserved another chance at love?

The twinkle in her eyes was brighter than the brightest star in the night sky. Those lips curved into a gentle smile.

"There's no place I would rather be," she answered, her voice smooth as honey. She was looking up at him so earnestly and right that instant, he knew she was telling the truth.

_He_ was sure about it.

Hardly able to contain the relief and warmth swelling in his chest, he leaned down and closed the distance to seal the promise.

Pulling away and studying her face, he saw more emotions than he had ever seen in the time he had known her swirling in her brown orbs. Wordlessly, he took her hands and walked them to his room.

Sam knew that this wasn't the end; life was not some fairytale made out of chocolates and cotton-candy. But it was going to be different this time.

And one day, they would get their happy ending.

That's a promise.

* * *

><p><strong>As happy I am though, I am scared. Whatever will happen to Sam and Jules next? To the rest of the team? It won't be an easy road for sure :**


End file.
